


"Dévore moi"

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [34]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eating, F/M, Gore, Gore Without Plot, Gore and Organs, Gore is fun, Gwen Stacy has the Venom Symbiote, How Do I Tag, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Organs, beautiful gore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Pas besoin de mots. Juste d'une action. Le dévorer encore et encore, par amour...
Relationships: Gwen Stacy | Venom / Wade Wilson
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	"Dévore moi"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors, Venom c'est la version venomisé de Gwen que j'ai surtout vu sur Futur Fight. Pourquoi elle ? Parce que j'adore cette apparence, c'est celle de Venom que je préfère. 
> 
> Ce truc n'est que du gore, et vas pas mal... fouiller dans les organes. Si vous êtes mal avec ce genre de gore, vous voilà prévenu. Je me suis lâchée et rien interdit. 
> 
> J'ai écrit sur cette musique ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKDtu3dhRWE&list=LL&index=1
> 
> Un gros merci à Soraa pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La lune s'est levée, pleine, illuminant la terre de sa lumière blafarde. Elle emplie le ciel, le noircissant, et semble n'être qu'un funeste présage.

Ses rayons glauques tombent à travers une haute fenêtre, tranchant les ombres, suggérant des murs sombres, dévoilant un lit à baldaquin sculpté dans un bois noir, accueillant deux amants passionnés. Pris dans leur désir, dans cette danse de la chair et du sang, il ne font guère attention à la lumière lunaire, si ce n'est pour lire l'extase de l'instant sur leurs visages monstrueux.

Allongé de tout son long, Wade Wilson dévoile son corps meurtri à sa ténébreuse amante ; sa peau n'est que chair brûlée et tissus cicatriciels, se succédant sur son corps en un motif aussi chaotique que ses actions. Son torse n'est plus qu'un gouffre sanguinolent d'où émerge une à une ses côtes, accrochant les rayons blafards.

Entre ces dernières, une longue langue rose hérissée ici et là de dents se faufile, pénétrant lentement entre le foie et l'estomac, comme pour mieux s'enrouler autour de ce dernier. Relevant la tête, la ténébreuse compagne de Wade Wilson rentre sa langue, arrachant doucement l'organe de sa place légitime. Son possesseur a un rire rauque, déformé par le plaisir et la douleur, quelque part entre ces deux pôles.

Alors qu'elle ramène peu à peu ce morceau de viande à elle, le corps noir et visqueux de Venom se tend, enfonçant de plaisir ses griffes dans la chair déformée de son compagnon, comme pour mieux garder béant le gouffre thoracique. Wade relève la tête, croisant les crocs blanchâtres de son amante alors que le foie du mercenaire se glisse entre ces derniers. Lentement elle referme sa mâchoire, déchiquetant l'organe, faisant gicler le sang, qui s'ajoute à celui qui souille déjà les draps du couple.

Les mains tordues du mercenaire glissent sur le corps de sa compagne, caressant la surface luisante du symbiote, se faufilant dans son dos pour mieux la rapprocher de lui. Il sent son foie de reformer lentement, alors qu'il voit l'ancien devenir bouillie dans la gueule de son amante. Elle avale alors que les bords de sa capuche organique effleurent doucement, presque tendrement, le visage du mercenaire. Leurs lèvres se joignent en un baiser passionné, si passionné que les crocs de Venom pénètrent la chair du visage de Wade à chaque mouvement, déchirant les tissus, perçant vaisseaux après vaisseaux jusqu'à ouvrir le muscle buccal.

Alors qu'elle avale goulûment joues et langue, déjà le visage du mutant se reforme, prêt à embrasser a nouveau ces lèvres aimée, et à disparaître une fois de plus. Le sang s'échappe en geyser noircis par la lune, cascadant sur les deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, les recouvrant tous deux, couvrant et découvrant leurs étranges nudités au rythme de leurs mouvements.

Petit à petit Venom glisse vers le bas, sa longue langue tentaculaire caressant et mutilant les lèvres, le menton, le cou, la gorge et enfin le torse de Wade. Le gouffre thoracique s'est refermé, alors que les griffes du symbiote courent sur la peau tordue de leur amant, laissant des sillons sanglants derrières elles.

Tels des poignards, elles pénètrent une fois de plus les muscles du mercenaire, les déchirant un à un. Avec un rire bestial, elle brise les côtes une à une, les arrachant pour mieux les jeter à travers la pièce. Puis, Venom se ramasse sur elle-même, fouillant la chair avec les dents en plus de ses griffes, la déchiquetant avec des claquements secs de mâchoire, atténués par ces petits bruits humides de viande mâchonnée. Et tout du long, ponctuant les grognements de sa compagne, Wade gémit de douleur, d'extase ou d'un mélange des deux

La ténébreuse amante se fait impatiente, arrachant la chair pour mieux l'écarter de sa trajectoire, jetant les poumons qui s'écrasent sur la fenêtre, la maculant d'une traînée sanglante.

Et puis, enfin, elle le voit. Ce cœur battant à l'air libre, dévoilant le désir de son propriétaire pour elle. Alors qu'elle le contemple, il se redresse lentement, comme pour mieux offrir ce muscle vital à celle qu'il aime. Ses bras sont derrière lui, ancrés dans le matelas, et son visage sanglant est à la même hauteur du puits de ténèbres visqueuse qu'est son amante. Ils se regardent un instant, leurs yeux brûlants de désir, puis le symbiote recentre son attention sur l'organe battant. Au-dessus de lui, deux poumons se reforment lentement.

Du bout des griffes, elle saisit le droit et tire doucement dessus jusqu'à qu'il cède tel un fruit mûr. De l'autre main, elle cueille le poumon gauche et l'approche doucement des lèvres de son amant, les caressant sensuellement avec l'organe, alors qu'elle fait de même pour elle avec le droit.

Wade entrouvre la bouche et son amante glisse le poumon à peine réformé sur sa langue, et ensemble, ils croquent dans ce bout de viande.

Et puis, le regard du symbiote redescend sur le cœur battant et ses doigts l'effleurent presque timidement. Les griffes s'enroulent ensuite autour de l'organe, qui bat un peu plus vite à mesure que le symbiote extraterrestre touche les tissus mutants. Un frisson d'excitation et de plaisir traverse le mercenaire, alors qu'il sent les doigts se poser sur son cœur.

Leur regard se rejoignent, alors que Venom tire encore et encore sur ce muscle qui résiste. Douleur et extase se mêlent une fois de plus sur le visage de son amant, dont le souffle se fait plus rauque et court que jamais, jusqu'à enfin le symbiote cueille ce fruit sanguinolent, transformant le gouffre thoracique en une cascade éclaboussant tout. Mais peu importe les amants ; tel un fruit défendu, Venom porte lentement le cœur à ses lèvres, sans quitter des yeux le regard passionné de son amant.

Sensuellement, bouchée après bouchée, elle dévore l'organe. Sa peau visqueuse semble avaler chaque goutte qui tomberait à côté, comme si elle cherchait aussi à se nourrir.

Alors qu'il l'observe, Wade éclate de rire, d'une rire sombre et malsain. Alors, sans s'émouvoir, le cœur à peine dévoré, la griffe de Venom se plante dans l'œil de son amant, avec un bruit humide. Sa langue vient se loger sous l'orbite, alors que le globe oculaire est réduit en bouillie et sortit de son emplacement naturel. Une fois cette originale mixture engloutie, l'autre œil subit le même sort.

Puis, les griffes s'attaquent à la tête de Wade, arrachant de grands et long lambeaux de peau et de chair, quand il y en a encore. Elle épluche soigneusement le crâne de son amant, faisant disparaître tous les tissus sanguinolents au fond de sa mâchoire abyssale. Puis, sa langue passe sur l'os, lampant chaque goutte de sang, arrachant jusqu'au dernier morceau de viande. Et d'un coup de poing, elle fracasse le crâne, avant d'enlever chaque éclat un à un, du bout des griffes. Sa langue hérissée de dents passe encore et encore sur l'os blanc, empêchant toute régénération immédiate.

Et, enfin, le cerveau de Wade est totalement dégagé. Ce dernier pousse un râle de plaisir, encourageant son amante, qui entreprend alors d'arracher doucement l'organe pour le dévorer.

Alors que l’amas de neurones quitte sa boîte crânienne, le corps du mercenaire s'écoule, laissant le temps à sa compagne de savourer l'organe.


End file.
